


Allegiances

by Gzmoii



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: “His name is Magnus Bane,” Alec announced, pulling up a file on the Warlock and showing it on the computer screen with Jace, Clary, and Isabelle watching intently. “The Clave’s plan is to use the newest generation of fully realized Shadowhunters to establish ties throughout The Downworld.”
     “So we’re political puppets?” Jace asked Alec.     Alec shrugged. “Essentially. But don’t tell me you prefer this to anything else The Clave could come up with?” He raised an eyebrow at Jace. When he didn’t argue, Alec continued. “Thanks to Clary and Izzy, we have ties with Lucian Graymark of the Werewolves, Nerdferatu’s boyfriend from the vampires, and we all know about Izzy’s. . .thing with the Seelies. The only large, influential group of downworlders we have no alliances or ties to are The Warlocks.”





	

“His name is Magnus Bane,” Alec announced, pulling up a file on the Warlock and showing it on the computer screen with Jace, Clary, and Isabelle watching intently. “The Clave’s plan is to use the newest generation of fully realized Shadowhunters to establish ties throughout The Downworld.”

“So we’re political puppets?” Jace asked Alec.

Alec shrugged. “Essentially. But don’t tell me you prefer this to anything else The Clave could come up with?” He raised an eyebrow at Jace. When he didn’t argue, Alec continued. “Thanks to Clary and Izzy, we have ties with Lucian Graymark of the Werewolves, Nerdferatu’s boyfriend from the vampires, and we all know about Izzy’s. . .thing with the Seelies. The only large, influential group of downworlders we have no alliances or ties to are The Warlocks.”

“And Magnus Bane is The High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Clary supplied. Alec nodded.

“So,” Isabelle began, “if we manage to get Magnus, then we’ve got the Warlocks?” She grinned. “I’d gladly volunteer to be  _ his  _ distraction.”

“This is a diplomatic mission,” Jace said, deadpan. “We don’t need a distraction.”

“Agreed.” Alec nodded at Jace. “Magnus Bane is known for his. . .exquisite tastes. We can trade something of value to him for his loyalty.”

“The Clave wants you to buy an alliance with the Warlocks?” Isabelle asked in a disbelieving tone. “Sorry to say this, Hermano, but you  _ and  _ The Clave are loco if you actually think this idea is going to work. We need a backup plan.”

“She’s right,” Clary added. “You’ve heard the rumors, Alec. Magnus has a reputation of being a bit of a lothario. A seduction mission would be well-suited to him. If he likes Izzy—and let’s be real, who doesn’t—then we’re in. Shouldn’t be that hard.”

“If she has it her way, it will,” Jace mumbled under his breath, receiving a punch in the ribs from Alec.

“You’re not seriously thinking of making this a seduction mission,” Alec stated, as if he couldn’t believe it, or more accurately, he didn’t want to.

“Well. . .” Clary smiled sheepishly.

“It gets things done,” Isabelle pointed out. “Have I not proven that already with The Seelies? Our ties are stronger than ever. Plus...” She grinned. “I’ve heard Magnus is  _ phenomenal _ in bed.”

Pink blossomed across both of Alec’s cheeks. He forced away his embarrassment, slamming his fist down on the table. “No,” he stated. “While I don’t question the effectiveness of your methods, Izzy, we are not making this a seduction mission. As Acting Head of the New York Institute, I am obligated to stick with The Clave’s idea first.”

“I love you, Hermano, but you really need to lighten up. Live a little.” Isabelle placed her hand over Alec’s.

“Love you too,” Alec said to her. “We’ll allow Izzy’s idea to remain a backup plan. Magnus is throwing a party tonight. I’ve already scheduled a meeting with him in his loft. We’ll trade his ruby.” Alec lifted his hand from the table. “Dismissed. We should all take this time to get ready.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Isabelle looked at Jace. “You’ve got him covered, right? My brother cannot dress himself for a party.”

Jace nodded. “Don’t worry. You get Clary ready.” He grabbed Alec by his wrist, walking to Alec’s bedroom. He let go of him, going through Alec’s closet while Alec sat on his bed, resigned. His siblings were always trying to dress him. At this point, he was used to it.

“Here.” Jace threw Alec a button-up denim shirt. “Don’t button it up completely. We’re going to a party, not a funeral .”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alec jerked the shirt he was currently wearing over his head, pulling on the denim shirt. He caught the black jeans Jace threw at him with one hand. “Okay, I’ll wear these. I’ve got everything else covered.” Alec pushed him out of his bedroom, changing into the jeans and then standing in the mirror. He fixed the collar of the shirt, unbuttoning the first two buttons and then spritzing a small amount of cologne. “I can do this,” he told himself, taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. “He’s just a guy.” Unbeknownst to his friends, Alec had sounded like a complete fool when Magnus had answered, flirting shamelessly with him. He wanted to try and retain at least some of his composure in person.

Alec had only met Magnus in person once, years ago, and he had been head over heels for him since. Magnus had been so charming and, well, magical. Alec hadn’t been able to get Magnus out of his head.

Alec gave himself another once-over in the mirror. He wanted Magnus to notice how good he looked. He hoped Magnus saw him as more mature than before. The last time they’d spoken to each other, Alec had been a blushing, stuttering mess. He went weak in the knees and had actually fallen into Magnus’ arms when he’d called him  _ Alexander _ . He was 22 now, though, and he wanted this time to be different. He could run an entire institute smoothly. One—devilishly handsome—man shouldn’t be his undoing. He took one last deep breath to steady himself and left his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He went to his storage unit and waved his stele over it, bringing it up from the floor. He took out the ruby necklace, examining it. He bet Magnus had looked beautiful wearing it.

“I bet that would look amazing with my dress,” Isabelle said from behind him. “Don’t you think so?” She reached out for the necklace and Alec held it out of her reach, waving his stele over the unit to send it back into the floor. “Come on, Hermano. I doubt Magnus would mind if I kept it warm for him.”

“No thank you, Izzy.” Alec shook his head. “I don’t think Magnus Bane wants drool on his ruby. I’ll hold onto it.” He put the necklace into his pocket as Jace and Clary joined them. “All set?” he asked them.

Both Jace and Clary nodded.

“Good. Let’s get going.”

* * *

 

“There he is.” Jace spotted Magnus first, pointing him out. Alec took the lead, walking forward confidently even though he felt like his heart had relocated into his throat. He and Magnus locked eyes from across the room and Magnus waved away his entourage, getting up and meeting them halfway. “This way!” he yelled, turning around and making a portal to his loft. They all walked through, leaving the loud party for Magnus’ quiet and exquisite loft. Magnus closed the portal behind him before taking a seat on his couch. There was just enough space for one other person to sit on the loveseat with him, and Alec took that spot while Jace, Clary, and Izzy moved to a separate couch.

“Alexander,” Magnus greeted, seeming not to notice that he and Alec were not the only ones in the room. “Care for a drink?” He grinned, his golden cat eyes glimmering in the light.

Alec’s eyes skipped several beats, and it took a moment before he was able to speak. “Yes, um, Magnus Bane. A drink would be nice.” He cringed inwardly at how awkward the sentence sounded to his own ears.

“That is my name.” Magnus snapped his fingers, providing Alec with a glass of champagne. “Maybe we should continue this negotiation in private?” he asked, placing a finger under Alec’s chin. “Preferably, in my bedroom.”

“Uh, um. . .” Alec swallowed hard, his head going fuzzy and blood rushing south at the thought of exactly what they would be doing in Magnus’ bedroom.

“It is customary for all parties to be present during a negotiation,” Isabelle cut in as Alec stumbled over his words, seeming suspiciously close to agreeing. “Alec, if you would.”

“Hm? Oh, yes. Of course.” Alec pulled away reluctantly, retrieving the ruby necklace. “An exchange.”

Magnus smiled. “Oh, Alexander.” He took the ruby from Alec’s hand, standing up and examining it. “While I can’t deny its authenticity, I no longer have any need for this ruby. In fact, I feel as if your dear sister could make much better use of it.” He gave the necklace to Isabelle. “Consider it a gift. It looks absolutely stunning with your dress.” He complimented her, before returning to his seat next to Alec.

“Magnus—” Clary frowned, ready to argue her point. Magnus held up a hand.

“Now, now. No whining, Biscuit,” he silenced her. He turned to Alec, reaching out and placing a hand on his knee, leaning in close to his ear. “If you desire an alliance with the Warlocks, then bring me something that I desire. Something I can’t refuse.” As Magnus pulled away, his nimble fingers traced Alec’s jawline, and Alec leaned into the touch. “Is that all, Alexander?”

Alec didn’t respond, content at just looking into Magnus’ eyes. His gaze drifted down to Magnus’ lips, looking perfectly soft and pink, and Jace cleared his throat loudly.

“That’s all,” Jace said to Magnus, standing up. “We’ll be going now.”

“Alexander is free to stay,” Magnus told him.

Alec smiled. “I shouldn’t stay too long. I’m needed at the institute,” he wanted to stay, without a doubt, but he wasn’t sure if he could be trusted not to rush to the bedroom within minutes of being alone with Magnus. His attraction had been building for years, and every time Magnus touched him it felt like he was going to explode.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus licked his lips, slow and deliberate. “Let Biscuit take the kiddies home.”

Alec felt the beginnings of a moan somewhere in his chest as Magnus licked his lips, and was ready to agree to stay and accept any and all consequences when Isabelle grabbed his hand, pulling him to stand.

“Actually, Maryse needs him to be doing his job.”

“What?” Alec’s eyebrows drew together, upset at Isabelle’s interruption.

“Don’t be a stranger, Alexander,” Magnus said to Alec as he was dragged away. He created a portal to return them to the Institute. “It’s been too long since our last meeting.”

Alec couldn’t agree more.

“So, what was all that?” Isabelle asked him as they walked inside. “Is there a reason you didn’t want me to do the seduction mission, Alec?”

“Hm? Magnus—he’s uh, he’s just magical,” Alec mumbled, his words making no sense even to himself. He had only taken a few sips of his drink, but he was still feeling the effects on his heart from being in Magnus’ presence.

“I can see that.” Isabelle smirked. “He wants you, Hermano. Badly. What did he whisper in your ear, hm?” she asked.

Alec’s cheeks reddened. “He said bring him something that he desires and can’t refuse.”

Isabelle’s smirk widened. “I think we might have just the thing at our disposal. If he’s willing?” She looked at Alec, waiting for his response.

“You want me to? With M-Magnus Bane?” Alec asked her.

Isabelle nodded. “He is obviously interested. Now, all you have to do is make yourself indispensable by making it so good that he can’t find what you give him anywhere else.”

“Izzy, you know I’m not experienced. I don’t—” Isabelle shushed him.

“He probably is used to people just as experienced as he is. You’re something new. Let him teach you,” she told Alec. “He likes how your body reacts to him. The whole blushing and smiling thing works for you. Here.” Isabelle took Alec’s phone from him, unlocking it and typing out something.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked her, his face significantly more red than before.

“Texting Magnus. You two have a date at his loft tomorrow,” she told him. “Early morning date, so you have the day to yourselves. I’ll be in your room tomorrow, bright and early.”

“Good morning, Hermano.” Isabelle jumped onto Alec’s bed, standing over him. “Time for my plan!”

Alec rubbed his eyes, pushing himself into a sitting position with a groan. He climbed out of bed, wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. He grabbed his discarded t-shirt and threw it at Izzy before going into his bathroom and taking a shower to wake himself up. Once he was finished, he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Izzy had a set of clothes laid out on his bed and was nowhere to be found.

“Hm.” He looked down at the outfit. It was a dark grey Henley and dark wash jeans, paired with a studded black belt. He raised an eyebrow. “Not bad.” He grabbed a pair of boxers before changing into the clothes Izzy had set out for him, leaving the few buttons the Henley had at the top unbuttoned. He topped it off with a black leather jacket and put on scented lotion instead of cologne. “I have a date with Magnus Bane,” he said, and regretted it when his heart dropped to his stomach. “By the Angel. What if I fuck up? What if he never wants to see me again? What if I’m bad in bed?” He panicked, pacing around his room. He couldn’t do this. He should call Magnus and cancel. He looked around for his phone and saw that it was missing. He put on his shoes, leaving his room. “Izzy!”

“Sorry, Hermano. No getting out of this one. Have fun!” Isabelle said from down the hallway, holding Alec’s phone.

* * *

 

Alec opened up the door to Magnus’s loft, stepping inside. He was surprised that the door was unlocked, but he guessed that Magnus had been expecting him.

“Alexander.” Alec froze when Magnus came into view. He was gorgeous. Magnus was wearing a silk green bejeweled shirt with a plunging neckline. It showed off bits of his muscled chest and Alec had to remind himself not to drool at the sight. Magnus’ gold cat eyes were as fierce as ever, and when he smiled, Alec put a hand over his heart.

“I can’t breathe,” Alec admitted, his chest heaving. Magnus set a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, Alexander. I’m just a man,” he told him. Alec knew better. Magnus wasn’t ‘just’ anything. “Anyway, it is a pleasure to see your gorgeous face again.” Magnus held out his hand and Alec reached out, holding it. There were rings on each of his fingers and Alec brushed his thumb over every one. He was still having trouble believing he was on a date with his longtime crush.

Magnus led Alec to the couch, sitting down with him. “So, you finally noticed how interested I was?” he asked him, grinning.

“Possibly.” Alec licked his lips, trying to be coy. Unfortunately, Magnus saw right through him. “I’m glad you agreed.”

“I’m sure,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and making drinks appear in both their hands. It was a fruity drink, Alec could tell from its pink color and the faint scent of peach. He took a sip, letting out a soft groan at the taste. It was delicious. “So, Alec, and please don’t take offense to what I’m saying here, but is this all a ploy from the Clave?”

“What?” Alec dropped his drink directly on Magnus’ lap. He looked down in surprise, before he realized what he’d done. “By the Angel, I’m so sorry Magnus!” he apologized. “Sorry, I’ll get a towel, just—”

Magnus raised a hand. “It’s fine.” He snapped his fingers and his entire outfit was changed. Alec silently mourned the outfit. There had been so much delicious skin on display for him to ogle. This outfit left Magnus much more covered. The shirt was a simple black long sleeve, although Magnus wore necklaces over it to intensify the look. “But I did ask you a question, Alexander. Is this for you, or for The Clave?”

“Yes?” Alec mumbled. “We were supposed to build close ties to all downworlders. We hoped to do that with the jewel, but it was Izzy’s idea because she already knew I liked you. This must sound terrible.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t truly want to spend time with you,” he tried, looking down at his lap. Magnus placed a finger under his chin, tilting his head up.

“You’re just so tantalizing, Alexander.” He smiled. “I think I can bring myself to forgive you.” His lips were just a few inches away from Alec’s as he spoke. He could feel Magnus’ breath, and he couldn’t resist leaning in and closing the gap between their lips, pressing his body against Magnus’.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s neck, right above his deflect rune, and just let it rest there as Alec pushed forward into the kiss, his hands going to either side of Magnus and bracketing his body with his own. He pulled away for a moment and Magnus chased his lips, breathing out Alec’s name. Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ once again, the kiss wet and openmouthed. Magnus’ fingers crawled their way up to Alec’s hair and pulled, making Alec let out a soft whine. Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, sucking and biting on his bottom lip. His fingers made their way under Magnus’ shirt as he acted on instinct, his thumb brushing over Magnus’ nipple.

Magnus arched his back at the touch, his eyes closing. He let out a shallow breath into Alec’s mouth before pulling away, his forehead resting against Alec’s. Alec moved down to kissing Magnus’ neck, not wanting to stop kissing his skin for even a second.

“I never expected you to be so. . .forceful, Alexander. You never cease to amaze me.” He groaned loudly as Alec rolled his hips downward, his blue eyes dark with lust when he pulled away to look down at Magnus.

“Alexander, if you keep going like this, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” Magnus licked his lips. “Are you sure about this?”

Alec nodded. “Yes. I’ve wanted you for so long, Magnus.” He sat up, pulling his shirt over his head before leaning down for another kiss.

Magnus put a hand on his chest, stopping him. “We should probably go to my bedroom if this is going to continue,” he told Alec.

Alec looked down at Magnus for a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah. Okay,” he agreed, picking Magnus up and carrying him into the bedroom. He placed Magnus on the red, satin sheets and climbed on top of him, tugging his shirt up and pulling it over his head.

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice stopped Alec before he could continue kissing every inch of his skin. “Can I have a turn? I don’t want to make you do all the work.” He brought his hand up, stroking his cheek and pulling Alec down for a kiss. While Alec was rushed when Magnus allowed him to lead the kiss, Magnus’ kisses were slow and deliberate. He pulled back after a couple of seconds, only to dive back in when Alec chased his lips, hungry for more. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and tugged, causing Alec to press their hips together and let out a moan into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus bit Alec’s lips, sucking into his mouth before releasing it, leaving Alec’s lips reddened and wet from his kisses.

“Have you ever received a blowjob, Alexander?” Alec shook his head. “Didn’t think so.” He climbed out of bed.

Alec sat down on the bed, his legs hanging over it. As Magnus moved to sit on his knees in front of him, he used his stele to activate his stamina rune. If Magnus was even a fraction as good as he’d imagined him being, he’d need it.

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, running his thumb over his wet, kiss-bitten lips. “You are so gorgeous,” he murmured.

Magnus unbuckled Alec’s belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down at the same time. His eyes widened when he saw Alec’s cock. He hadn’t been expecting anything small, but the shadowhunter’s length still exceeded his expectations. He wrapped a hand, glowing with magic, around Alec and pumped his cock in his hand, squeezing with every downward stroke.

Alec bucked his hips into Magnus’ hand and put one hand down to prop himself up. He tilted his head back, a strangled moan passing through his lips.

Magnus grinned, wrapping his lips around Alec’s cock and running his tongue through the slit on the head. He used one hand to hold Alec’s hips down, going at his own pace. He bobbed his head, taking a little more of Alec’s cock in his mouth each time his head went down.

“Oh fuck, Magnus!” Alec placed his hand on the back of Magnus’ head and pushed him lower, making Magnus take more of him. His thigh twitched and he cried out Magnus’ name, sweat collecting on his forehead. “I’m close, I’m gonna—”

Magnus swallowed around Alec, sending him toppling over the edge. It took him a few minutes to come down from his orgasm, and when he looked at Magnus, he was smirking. “Good?” Magnus asked him.

“By the Angel, that was heavenly,” Alec breathed.

“And I’m not even finished with you yet, Alexander. It’s a good thing you used that stamina rune, or we wouldn’t even be able to get to the fun part.” He climbed into Alec’s lap, rolling his hips on Alec’s half-hard cock. “Do you want me to ride you?” he purred.

Alec shook his head. “I want to fuck you,” he told Magnus. “In my fantasy, I was in-between your legs, splitting you wide open with my cock.” As he spoke, blood rushed to his cheeks. “You were screaming my name, Magnus. By the Angel, I want to make you scream until your voice is hoarse. I want you to leave scratches down my arms and back.”

“You are really something, Alexander.” Magnus licked his lips and snapped his fingers, all his clothes disappearing. He brought his glowing fingers behind him, pressing against his hole. Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ ass, spreading him open.

Magnus keened, his back arching as he prepared himself for Alec. His glamor came up, turning his golden eyes brown, before it flickered away in an instant. Alec kissed him, trying to mimic the movements Magnus had done earlier.

Magnus pulled away. “Fuck, Alexander, I’m ready.” They switched positions so that Alec was on top, his body hovering over Magnus’ as he slowly pushed into him, Magnus’ legs wrapped tight around his waist.

“Can I move?” Alec asked him, biting his lip to force himself to wait until Magnus was ready. He waited for the Warlock’s slow nod before pulling back and thrusting forward, watching his golden cat eyes roll back into his head.

“Alexander, Alexand—Alec!” Magnus moaned, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him in. Alec kissed Magnus’ neck, leaving a trail of distinctly mouth-shaped bruises as he rocked his hips forward.

“Alexander,” He growled in Magnus’ ear. “You call me Alexander.” He thrusted forward again at a different angle, smirking when he heard Magnus’ loud cry of pleasure as he hit his prostate. His eyes clouded over, going hazy and unfocused as he looked at Alec. Alec continued to thrust at that same angle, increasing his pace until Magnus’ entire bed was rocking in the same motion and pattern as his thrusts. He felt nails dig into his back, dragging downward as Magnus screamed his name.

“Alexander!”

“That’s it,” Alexander breathed, glad his fantasies were good for something. His body knew exactly what it wanted to do to Magnus, and when Magnus shouted that he was close, tugging on his hair, Alec fucked him with everything he had. The nails dragging down his back were the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, and he and Magnus came at the same time, riding out their highs. Alec sucked a bruise into Magnus’ neck, his cries turning to whimpers as he came down from his orgasm.

Alec pulled out slowly, watching his cum leak out of Magnus with a satisfied grin. Magnus rolled over to his side and Alec laid beside him, pulling Magnus close to his chest. “Good?” He whispered.

“Mm.” Magnus nodded.

“It’s late,” Magnus pointed out after he and Alec had yet another round. They hadn’t left Magnus’ bed yet since the two of them entered it. Magnus ran his fingers along Alec’s chest, tracing his runes. “You’re beautiful, Alexander, and I would love for you to stay the night, but—”

“It would cause too much chaos,” Alec answered for him, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips. “I don’t want to go. Although I wouldn’t mind one more round.”

“Again?” Magnus raised his eyebrows. “You really are something else, Alexander.”

“I just can’t get enough of you.” Alec kissed Magnus’s forehead, before climbing out of bed. Magnus got up as well, pulling on a silk robe and walking Alec to the door once he’d gotten dressed. “Can I get my goodbye kiss?” Alec asked, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus pushed up onto the tips of his toes, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and kissing him. Alec leaned back against the door, wrapping Magnus’ legs around his waist and rolling his hips into him. He grabbed Magnus’ ass, pushing a finger into his already wet and thoroughly used opening. “Alexander. . .” Magnus moaned.

“Fuck, Magnus. One more round,” Alec said, biting Magnus’ lips and sucking them into his mouth. “Need more of you. You’re so good.”

Magnus grinned. “Take me right here.”

* * *

 

Alec walked into the Institute with a wide smile that he couldn’t hide. Jace and Isabelle were waiting inside his bedroom for him, and gave him an applause when he walked in.

“Someone got laid. Congrats.” Jace slapped Alec on the back, proud of him.

“Tell us everything,” Isabelle told Alec, her eyes wide with interest. “You owe us that much. I got you together, after all.”

Alec sat down and took a deep breath, giving them a vivid description of everything they’d done. He was proud of himself, bursting with the urge to tell someone, and Jace and Isabelle were all-too-happy to indulge him. He went into details of their first round, and every single one that followed. How Magnus screamed and moaned his name under him and how, well into the evening, during their sixth or seventh round, Magnus had placed Alec’s hand around his throat and begged him to choke him as he came. They had established a safe signal before Alec gave in. The sight of Magnus, gasping and begging, was the hottest thing Alec had ever seen.

The only thing that beat it was when Alec had eaten out Magnus’ ass and he had felt so good that he cried, trembling and whimpering when he reached his orgasm. Just describing it made Alec want to go back to Magnus’ loft. It had been amazing, especially when Alec had let Magnus ride him with everything he had. Magnus was stronger than expected, and kept Alec pinned the entire time.

“Wow,” Isabelle said once Alec was done recounting the experience. “You really made yourself indispensable.”

“Even the stamina rune doesn’t help you last that long. You are inhuman, man.” Jace gave him an impressed look. “You deserve an award.”

* * *

 

Later that night, the institute received a message from The Clave, announcing that it had officially allied with all of New York’s Downworld.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
